bioniclecomedycentralfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Malurus2000/BCChristmas Carol Part 2!
Now YJF was going towards his home. Some say it resembled a giant closet. They were quite close in their observation, indeed, his house was supposed to resemble a giant closet. Now on the door was an old knocker, as ancient as the house (or closet, whatever you prefer to call it). When YJF was done unlocking the door, he looked straight at the knocker, which resembled the face of LM (or resembled what it was supposed to look like). He stumbled back a bit, but when he looked at it again the old knocker looked like, well, an old knocker. "Bah, humbug!" Said YJF as he went inside his house. Nevertheless he was very frightened by the experience (either because he was visited by the dead or that which didn't exist in the first place became real) and such locked his room. After eating a meal of gruel he promptly sat down near his fire and tried calming his nerves a bit. However, as soon as he did this, all the bells in the room (why did he have bells in his room in the first place?) started ringing. However, as soon as they stopped, a specter came in. YJF's eyes were no good (as we all know) and the room was dark, so it was hard to make out exactly who it was. So he asked the cliché question: "Who are you?" "Ask me who I was or who you pretended me to be." Said the ghost. "Who were you, then?" YJF asked. "In life, I was your partner, LM." LM said. "Sure you are." YJF rolled his eyes. "You don't believe in me. Why don't you trust your senses?" LM said. "Because they can be so easily tricked! Why, you might be an undigested bit of beef! A crumb of cheese! Why, there's more... Uh, I think I was supposed to say something clever, but you know me." YJF was cut off with a wail from the ghost. "You know that you didn't have beef or cheese, so I'm neither! I'm me!" LM said, but we know how many times she has lied about that... Nevertheless, YJF got onto his knees. "Oh, spirit, I believe in you! Now why do you haunt me?" YJF asked. "I haunt you for fun." LM said. As she said this, she rattled chains that were wrapped all over her. "Why do you have chains all over you?" YJF said. "For the crimes I committed in life! All the trolling I have done, all the piracy of MOCs! All the theft I committed in life left me nothing but my greed, and my greed forged these chains, link by link!" LM said and moaned. "You had chains as long as mine seven years ago. And being that you've grown only worse over the years, so has your chain." "How can I escape this miserable fate?" YJF asked. "You must be haunted by three ghosts." LM said. "I'd rather not." YJF replied. "I could care less what you'd rather. The first will come when the bell tolls one, the second when the bell strikes two, and the third in his own good time." LM said as she jumped out a window. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't fly, and fell face down in the snow. However, many other unfortunate souls flew by, as YJF saw Eddie fly by, wishing he could help a woman with nowhere to go for the night. YJF went to his bed immediately, closed his curtains and tried sleeping. Category:Blog posts